Hogwarts ( Hetalia EnglandxOC )
by Nerdling224
Summary: ( - This is Ocean ) A young witch named Ocean Alexis May a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry returns for her second year. But when confronted with her rival Arthur Kirkland a Slytherin she starts to develop feeling for him. How will she tell him? Will it work out for her? Read to find out…..
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Hey this is T and this is my first fanfic really. I mean I have written one before just not uploaded it on the internet.

Rated K+ for language ( Mainly Arthur/England! )

* * *

My Phone alarm buzzed waking me up to fumbled around in complete darkness. God damn it! why was it so early... Then it hit me. It was the first day of my 2nd year at Hogwarts school for wizards! At that thought I leapt out of bed throwing my covers over the other side of the room. I galloped down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mum was already down and making breakfast. I snuck up behind her .

" Morning Mum! " I yelled skipping round to sit at the table. I yanked out my chair and sat down.

" Oh. Morning dear I didn't know you were awake." she said setting a plate of bacon and eyes in front of me. I licked my lips .

" Thanks Mum!" I said my purple orbs glinting with excitement

" No problem Ocean."

Oh how rude of my I haven't introduced myself I'm Ocean Alexis May but Ocean will do. Yes I'm a young witch , I'm British with a strong accent and I live with my mum. My dad died when I was three I don't really remember him only that he had deep green eyes and pale skin. Any way it's my second year of attending Hogwarts and I'm soooo excited! I Can't wait to see my friends Gilbert, Antonio , Lovino , Matthew and Alfred. Yup there all guys the girls just don't seem to like me. OH! And I'm in Gryffindor! Meaning as Al says I'm the hero! Anyway back to the story.

" Mum when are we leaving?" I asked scoffing down the rest of my breakfast.

" Soon Ocean don't worry we won't miss the train, and now you've finished go get dressed and bring down your case and put it by the door if you need help just call ok?" My mum replied taking my plate to the dish washer. My mum's a teacher at Hogwarts you see so she's always on time she teaches potions she's really good at her job but she's also really embarrassing.

" Ok Mum. " I smiled and ran up to my room. I opened my door and looked to the cage on my left

"Were going to Hogwarts Sky! " Sky is pet owl he's a beautiful snowy owl I love him so much. I then ran to my closet and pulled out my robes, tugged of my PJs and on went they went. We'd packed my trunk the previous night so that was all done I picked up my wand and put it in my pocket. It was a black thorn and obviously it chose me. I tugged my case out of my room, heaved it down the stairs and put it by the door.

" Mum! " I yelled, " can you get Sky for me I don't want to drop him."

" Of cores I can Ocean. " My mum said appearing in the door way and walking over to me

" Give me a moment." she said disappearing upstairs then quickly appearing with Sky in his cage, " Let's go." She put sky down and went to grab her coat. I sat on the bottom step and looked around me. I loved our house it was so colourful. The hall way was a bright blue and purple dots on a light pastel pink background the carpet was a slightly brighter pink and the stairs were a turquoise colour. You might think it was a very strange combination but it was amazing and I loved it. I remember that when I was very little my dad would take me upstairs tuck me in and read me a story every night and when dad left my mum said he went on a long trip and was never coming back I now know he died but my mum never told me how all I know now is not to mention him otherwise my mum starts to cry. She did that the first five months that dad was gone and that made me sad. Mum finally appeared in her black button down coat and boots. She had my shoes in her hands I almost forgot I was still wearing my slippers She handed them to me with a smile and I put them on.

" Thanks mum." She smiled at me , picked up Sky , opened the door and went to the car. I picked up my case and rolled it out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Train

We pulled up at the station and parked are purple Cleo outside. We put are bags on the trolleys and pushed them to the wall of platform 9 and 3/4. As we ran at the wall I grabbed my mum's hand and shut my eyes tight, I didn't like this bit I always thought of the time Alfred and Matthew got stuck when they ran at the wall. when I next opened my eyes we were on the platform and I had let go of my mums hand. She hugged me goodbye and made her way to the teachers section of the train. I then spotted Antonio being and Idiot in one of the windows he was sitting with the other 4, I snuck up to the window and banged on it making them all jump they looked out the window I had ducked down, I then leapt up and made them jump again I laughed and boarded the train. I made my way to the others luckily there was one place left in the carriage. I kept laughing until I got to the door and slid it open

" You should have seen your faces it was hilarious! " I said between giggles

" That was not funny you really scared us sea! " Lovino said his strong Italian accent coming through. Yes they call me sea because of my name being Ocean I don't mind since I've got nicknames for them all too.

" Sorry Lovi but I just loved the reaction." I said giggling again. Lovino Vargas was his full name but we all called him Lovi ,he was sitting on the right hand side next to Antonio Fernández Carriedo on his left. Antonio was sitting right by the window. We usually call him Ant or Spain since well ,his family comes from Spain and he has a strong Spanish ascent. I put my bags and Sky above me and sat on Lovi's right. Sat directly across from me was Alfred. F . Jones who we all call Al, he's an America so he's very loud and on his right was his brother Matthew Williams. You might think he can't be Alfred's brother since his names Williams not Jones. Well he's Canadian and didn't want to be like Alfred so he changed it. We usually just call him Matt or Mattie because it's quicker than saying Matthew. On Matt's right was Gilbert Beilschmidt , we call him Gil for short , strange last name right? He's Prussian and is slightly German and very very Vain he's always saying he awesomer than all of us. Oh I forgot to mention they were all were Gryffindor robes and what the look like? Well Lovi has brown eye short brown hair with a large curl sticking out on the right hand side of his head, Spain also had brown messy hair a little shorter than Lovi's and bright green eyes. Al was a dark blonde he has a little curl in the front and black rimmed glasses covering deep blue eyes ,Matthew was also blond he hair is longer and curlier than his brothers . His was also longer than his brothers and he also wore black rimmed glasses ,same as his brothers, covering purple coloured eyes like mine. Gil has silver ish gray hair and dark pinkie red eyes. well again now back to the story.

The train jolted forward and me and the 5 boys continues to chat about whatever came to mind.

" So Lovi, how's it going with your brother and the potato bastard? " Lovino and I call Gil's Brother Ludwig a potato bastard since he's German and we don't like him so much.

" Well apart from my brother being an idiot still dating the German macho potato not much." Lovi told me throwing his head back a little. Lovi's younger muggle brother Feliciano is gay by the way encase you didn't pick that up. I feel sorry for Lovi have a brother like Feliciano although I like the guy he's really weak and always needs sticking up for. Not to mention a coward. I on the other hand don't have a brother or a sister which has its ups and downs. Alfred and Matthew on the other hand had a very close relations ship with about 3 days age gap between them they got on really well.

It had been about half an hour since we left the station and we were all getting rather hungry, when the trolley lady appeared in front of our carriage saying

" Anything from the troll dears." I pulled some money from my pocket

" I'll have a chocolate frog and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans please." I said with a smile.

After paying for all our treats the six of us decided to play a game. Of I spy. Your probably thinking that's lame and childish so we were bored. after about two turns each we again got bored and started to chat again.

" So Sea what are you planning to do to Arthur " Oh so special " Kirkland this year?" Gil asked me making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

" Ye Sea what you got up your sleeve this year? " Mattie said tilting his head slightly.

" To be honest with you guys I. Have. No. Clue " I replied rubbing the back of my neck slightly then popping a jelly bean in my mouth," Yuck earwax!"

" Haha haha!" They all laughed at the disgusted look on my face I rolled my eyes and laughed too.


End file.
